Crynella's Candle
by Merit Somnia
Summary: (One-Shot) The story how Queen Crynella of Serendair gives her seafaring lover a gift to keep him safe. [COMPLETED]


Author's Note: My first Rhapsody fic! I just can't believe there are only five others at ff.n. I got the idea when I was re-reading one of the books, Rhapsody I think or maybe Destiny, it was one of those two. They told about how Queen Crynella gave the Candle to her seafaring lover. That's it. Nothing more! I found that strange, as it was such an important item in the series. So I'm writing the fic about how Queen Crynella is giving the Candle to her lover and the emotions she feels. Beware! The first half is antsy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the works of Elizabeth Haydon and I get no profit. Just enjoyment.  
  
Crynella's Candle  
  
Queen Crynella of Serendair looked out of the window. Her face was calm but inside her nerves were jumping about and her stomach twists and turns.  
  
But she had reasons why she was so jumpy.  
  
Bandits were becoming quite a problem to the north and the local lords had been pleading for help most insistently for some time now, today they had finally came to an agreement or so they called it. She was not happy with it. This agreement seemed rather selfish of the lords. They seemed the only one to benefit from it, safe in their stone holdings. While their people defended their land with their lives, sacrificing much for the gain of few. But she had done as much as she could and that had that had not been much.  
  
That problem seemed relatively minor to the harvest this year.  
  
Bad storms had ravaged the coast and had turned inland destroying crops and livestock. The destruction of the harvest was only the tipping point. With food and money short riots had broken out burning an entire town. Leaving homes annihilated, scores injured and several dead. Lives had been devastated. The survivor's futures would not be pleasant. The doom was overhanging, causing shadows to darken their life.  
  
That had led to the plague. The famine had starved the people making them vulnerable to the plague. The young and the old were also dying in increasing numbers. Thousands were dying from inadequate conditions in the homesteads, villages, towns and cities on the coast. Little medical assistance, which she had been trying to provide but the healers just kept dying, everyone seemed to be dying, there seemed nothing could stop the plague.  
  
Everyone she cared for had died or was dying. The years seem to flash by so quickly; every year goes quicker than the last until we are left with none. She was all alone.  
  
The past year had not been pleasant.  
  
Everything seemed to be going wrong; it made her feel weak and helpless. But she was strong and she had people to defend, justice to hand out and so so much more. There was so much to do and so little time there seemed. She had so much to do and yet with the time passing so quickly she couldn't accomplish it all in the time that she had.  
  
She had thought this over so many times and could not find answer. People looked at her for the solution. She didn't have it. She doubted she ever would  
  
But that was not the problem which beset her mind at the present. No, she had thought it so many times she had headaches, throbbing headaches. But it was her time now, the time of day which she resolve. . . personal issues.  
  
Doran.  
  
He should have arrived two weeks ago. His ship was late. His ship had been in the same region as the storm and their had been little hope for his survival. But her optimism was strong. It was the only way to stay sane. But now after two weeks her hope was fading. And so was she. She had become thinner, there were deep shadows under her eyes and her eyes were so dull.  
  
She missed him so much.  
  
The object in her hand was clutched so tightly that the sharp edges cut into her skin. Small droplets of blood arose.  
  
She didn't even notice the prickling and the feel of blood sliding across her skin. The bright red a contrast against her skin.  
  
************  
  
Late at night  
  
She awoke suddenly.  
  
She sat up in her bed, the silk sheets that had clung to her body with sweat dropped to her waist. She ran a clammy hand through her matted knotty hair. She took in an unsteady breath, it shakily went to her lungs where she held in a while reliving the nightmare.  
  
The nightmare had been horrible. The blood, the screams all of it had been so. . . awful. She couldn't do anything in the end. She had failed.  
  
She let out her breath quickly, too quickly. She choked on her own breath, gasping in air that she needed. She needed him. She needed him to survive. To live. To prosper. All this she needed. Only he could bring the wanting to an end, only he could make her fulfilled. Totally whole. Only him.  
  
Where could he be? He just couldn't be dead she would know, she would know!  
  
She allowed more air to come in but slower.  
  
Maybe he was had been shipwrecked and lived. But was living in the caves along the Stormy Coast. She had to go save him. His life was in peril. She had to go save him or he might die. And he just couldn't die. . .  
  
Her breath caught and she started sobbing.  
  
A cool breeze washed over her and she felt calmed. She stopped crying. The window was open, a breeze coming in. The window opened a new world of hope for her. The stars were so bright, so strong. She would have to be strong, for the people, for herself.  
  
She shook her head roughly, sneering slightly. Sneering at herself, at her pathetic self. How could she be so selfish when people were dying, starving and other horrific happenings. She lay here on her silk sheets crying, crying.  
  
She had to be strong.  
  
She slid out of bed. Wrapping her gold and silver brocade dressing gown around her body she walked across the room to the balcony, she pulled open the expensive glass doors and walked out in the open.  
  
It was a beautiful night.  
  
The city was silent. Other than the occasional dog barking and the sounds of merry revelers singing, the city was silent.  
  
Lights were becoming scarce. The night was at it's end and the few lights that were on were dimming. Soon dawn would come, a new day. Another day with him missing.  
  
The stars were glistening, but too soon there shine would dull. So would she. The stars returned back once the day was over. Crynella hoped she would.  
  
She sighed.  
  
She retreated back into her quarters to try to sleep when she heard something. She half turned to the outside with a small frown on her face. Had she heard something, she wondered. She waited. Not a sound to be heard. But the silence was deafening.  
  
Creak.  
  
There it was! There was a sound to be heard.  
  
She walked slowly forward placing her hand on the rail and peers into the darkness.  
  
"Oof!" someone was out there. She felt a tingle of fear go up her spine. What if the person was trying to kill her! Her breathing quickened, she stepped back rapidly bring up her hands, clenching them into fists.  
  
A tanned hand appeared. She backed up another step. But wait she knew that hand! Doran's hand had a scar and this hand did too! It was Doran!  
  
"Doran! Is that you? I missed you so much. What happened to you? Was your ship wreaked? Did it sink? Why didn't you send a mess- "  
  
"Quiet! If you are not going to help me be quiet!" the voice was strained as another hand came into view followed by a head.  
  
Crynella seemed affronted; her eyes soon were flashing with anger,  
  
"What! That is no way to speak to me! How dare you speak to me in that manner!"  
  
She was interrupted by a hard kiss.  
  
Crynella was startled, but soon succumbed to the kiss and kissing him back harshly letting all the emotions she had been feeling in his departure.  
  
She brought her lips back and rested her forehead against his. She was breathing hard; the kiss had gone on for some time. She was out breath and wanted more. But there some things to be said and a gift to be given.  
  
"Well, that was nice," she panted out.  
  
"Yes," he said between kissing her neck.  
  
She batted him away and stared into his eyes. "What happened?"  
  
He let out his breath. "Everything was in order, we were on schedule. Within a couple days of port. That was when the storm hit us. The ship was torn apart easily, too easily. There were only a few survivors I was one of them. Jocal and Fasdir were the others. I didn't want to make my presence known as I suspected there had been a traitor. I think in was the men who scraped the berth of the ship. We move inland. We traveled for some days. We reached the city and I decided to surprise you," through out the tale his tone had been somber and he had spoke in short sentence not wanting to elaborate on the grislier details but now, there was a devilish gleam in his eyes.  
  
"No, I have some more questions for you. Why did you climb up here? Why didn't you just come though the door? I would of have welcomed you."  
  
"Well you know how I don't like those guards. And formality is not my thing when I could be alone with you," he winked at the end of this and Crynella felt a warm flush cover her cheeks and she was glad the darkness hid it from him. "Plus those pompous courtiers would have been there and you know how I feel about courtiers."  
  
Yes, she did and so did most of the city. His dislike of them was legendary.  
  
"So can we go to bed!" he whined like a child.  
  
Waving my finger in front of his nose I said, "No we can't. I have a present for you."  
  
"Can't it wait," his voice was husky and his eyes were darkened with passion, Crynella shivered, he held her closer and began to nuzzle her hair.  
  
"No! It. . . ah can't!" she stepped away from him  
  
He stopped and glared at her balefully, "Fine. Be nasty. See if I care," he pouted at her, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"Don't you want a present for being such a good good boy?" Crynella bribed.  
  
"YES!" and he started to grope her.  
  
She slapped his hands away and shook her head, "Bad boy! I didn't mean it that way. Naughty!"  
  
She retreated into her room once more; walking to a vanity she opened drawer and pulled an object. A fiery liquid object. It was shaped similar to a candle and it glowed.  
  
Doran looked awed, he reached a hand longingly to and choked out, "W-what is it?"  
  
"This is a Candle made by the elemental swords of fire and water. It is to guide you in your sea voyages. So you will never be lost to me again," she spoke solemnly, gravely handing the Candle  
  
He took reverently.  
  
"But the sword bearers, they hate each! Why would they do make this beautiful," he voice was cut off, as he once again looked the candle with adoration.  
  
Crynella grinned, "Well let's just say that they had to make the Candle or suffer the loss of their honor," she giggled, "I planned a rather embarrassing scene in front of the other and you know how they would rather die than look silly in front of each other," she shrugged, "They both readily agreed to my plans."  
  
"Still. How did they forge this? I do not see how they could," his voice was absentminded as if he wasn't really focusing on the words.  
  
"I asked the Master Blacksmith to create the Candle. The sword bearers merely infused the Candle with power. They made the Candle complete. They made what it is truly meant to be," she smiled, "They were both richly rewarded, more than deserve really, for the task that they did, so I don't expect no complaints from them!" she nodded swiftly.  
  
Doran looked at her with love in eyes a gentle smile on his face. "This is the best present anyone has given me. Thank you Crynella."  
  
Crynella blushed slightly turned her head away to the left and lowered her eyes.  
  
She brings her eyes up to face him. Her eyes were turmoil of emotions flashing from one to the next.  
  
"I did it all for you Doran. She lay her hand over his and the Candle and the glow intensified. "All of this, for you. I love you."  
  
"And I love you too."  
  
He bent down and kissed her and she kissed him back.  
  
*************  
The End  
  
*************  
  
Well that's it! The end of my first Rhapsody fanfic. I have another idea about one but that won't be out for months. So you will have to wait and see! It most probably will be a couple months after Elegy for a Lost Star is out. As I live in Australia that will after you lucky. . . ones is the USA.  
  
Please review!  
  
Your comments are both helpful and rewarding. 


End file.
